102615-Diplomatic manipulation
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling ravishingCalypso RC at 19:44 -- RC: Hello Handsome <3 CC: Hey babe ;) CC: I just wanted to say, I'm sorry CC: fo rejecting your offer RC: For? <3 RC: Oh... <3 RC: What little game are you on, pet? <3 CC: What game? CC: You saved my life RC: Mmm, you're not this easy. <3 RC: Or that bookworm would be choking on your bulge right now. <3 CC: She didn't talk down a raging seadweller CC: she's the reason the seadweller wanted me dead in the first place RC: Hmm. We'll see. <3 RC: So what do you want? <3 CC: You CC: To meet with my hero RC: And who is your hero? <3 CC: You of course CC: The Oracle only wants me because she failed with Serios CC: Even before you got him CC: At least you showed me some genuine interest RC: So you want to meet me... <3 RC: *I* could have you woken up, if you like. <3 CC: How would you manage that? RC: *I* may be trapped here, but *I* have friends. <3 CC: I wasp told I wouldn't wake up until I entered the Medium CC: Uhh, what friends? CC: Not that someone like you wouldn't have plenty RC: The Carapacians, darling. <3 CC: Uhh, can't say I've met them RC: Would you like to. <3 CC: ...sure, but I'm busy right now CC: I'm still looking for *your* ship CC: And then I have to prepare for the game to start CC: Get Serios to his own hive so we can all enter the medium and whatnot RC: hahaha. <3 RC: You're planning to push him out <3 RC: and steal my ship. <3 RC: *I* can feel the rage burning just underneath the surface. <3 RC: Trying to act so coy. <3 CC: Hey now, untrue CC: I'm not stealing the ship from you CC: I'm stealing it from the Engineer CC: Granted, he's already dead anyway CC: I waspn't going to push him out CC: I wasp going to drop him off CC: He needs to be there CC: Don't want him trapped in a meteor storm RC: Yes, but *I* told Serios to take it. <3 RC: Should *I* tell him about how you hate me? <3 RC: How *I* don't feel safe with you around? <3 CC: And he allowed me to take it and gift it to you as my apology RC: How *I* would like you culled? <3 CC: I'm really trying to make it up to you here CC: I'm not afraid of him CC: But I know you care about him CC: I don't want to hurt him RC: Oh... silly Nyarla <3 RC: if you harm a hair on his head, it's not me you have to worry about. <3 RC: *I*t's that bookworm. <3 CC: Yeah, I know CC: But I'm not worried too much about her CC: She can't hurt me CC: But does that mean you don't care about him as much as he thinks? CC: If the bookworm is a bigger threat to me over it RC: *I* care about him, but he knows it would be unwise for me to risk my safety to avenge him. <3 RC: And while *I*'m impervious <3 RC: *I*f you think for one minute <3 RC: that that weirdo won't kill you. <3 RC: You've got another thing coming <3 CC: I know he'll try on your behalf CC: Would have already if you hadn't stopeed him RC: *I*'m talking about Libby <3 CC: Oh CC: Ooooh CC: Pfft RC: *I* have no doubt that Serios would try to kill you if *I* told him to. <3 CC: Of course CC: I thought that you wanted to meet me though? CC: I'm pretty sure he'll try to take me prisoner RC: *I* offered, you said no. <3 RC: *I*'m trying not to be insulted <3 CC: I'm trying to apologize CC: I want to accept your offer CC: Just that I'm presently doing work that will benefit you RC: *I*'m sure you are. <3 RC: Give the ship to Serios. <3 RC: *I*t's his <3 CC: But please CC: Allow me to give it to you RC: No <3 CC: I still can't if you want to see us CC: HAve to enter the Medium and all that CC: The Dream bodies are one thing CC: But seeing as I've never even been that "me", I'd rather be the me talking to you now RC: Haha. <3 RC: Don't trifle with me, pet. <3 RC: Up until now, you've been cute. <3 RC: Don't actually anger me. <3 -- ravishingCalypso RC gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:47 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Scarlet